


Turmoil

by SilenceoftheSolitude



Series: Grace drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e13 Grace, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceoftheSolitude/pseuds/SilenceoftheSolitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work takes place during "Grace" and can be read as a stand-alone.</p><p>Any comment (positive or negative - especially if constructive criticism) is very much appreciated as it helps me improve.</p><p>Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement intended.</p><p>A big thank you to Kalinysta, my wonderful beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place during "Grace" and can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> Any comment (positive or negative - especially if constructive criticism) is very much appreciated as it helps me improve.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> A big thank you to Kalinysta, my wonderful beta.

 

**Turmoil**

 

He raised his eyebrow and she knew that he didn’t believe she was being rational. Heck, she didn’t believe it either. After all she was seeing things that most definitely weren’t there. Him being one of those things.  
  
She looked at him, pondering what to do next. She finally resolved that she would take her chance. “You think I’m going to give them whatever information they want. You don’t think I’m strong enough.” It was as close to a question as she could muster.  
  
“This is all your thinking, Major Carter, not mine.” And it hurt that he was right.


End file.
